Fireflies are Ladylike
by NarniaGurl
Summary: Aravis remembers something from back home that makes her upset, can Cor comfort her?


**Hi all! I know I'm working on Fakers right now, but I just had to write this short oneshot. I've always wanted to do a Cor/Aravis fic, but I didn't know what to do. I got inspiration for this while I was singing Fireflies by Owl City, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia or any of the Characters.**

Fireflies are Ladylike

The moon shone brightly over Anvard and the former Tarkheena Aravis sat on a bench in the garden looking up at the stars. She didn't move at all and just stared upwards, her neck starting to hurt from the strain. Nobody was around and all was silent besides the sound of crickets chirping.

Cor was taking a walk through the garden when he saw a figure sitting on a bench with their head facing towards the sky. The wind gently blew her hair around her face and Cor recognized her as Aravis. He walked over silently and sat down next to her.

"It's a beautiful night tonight isn't it?" he said, attempting friendly conversation.

"Hmm," was all of Aravis's reply. Cor sighed and looked straight ahead of him. He saw a yellow dot floating around and he rubbed his eyes. But when he opened them he only saw more.

"Hey look," he said, "fireflies." Aravis's head snapped down and she looked at the floating lights. Cor turned to her and saw he faintly smile. He saw a tear roll down her cheek and he was instantly worried.

"What's wrong Aravis?" he asked, scooting closer to her in case she needed comforting.

"They just remind me of home," she said, nodding to the fireflies.

"Anvard is your home," Cor said quietly, hoping with all his heart she wasn't getting home sick.

"I know," she said weakly. "It's not a good memory. There used to be fireflies every summer night and I always wanted to chase them and catch them in a jar and keep them forever, but my father never let me. He said it was unladylike. It might seem silly, but every night it killed me inside to see all the little boys and girls chase the fireflies while I was stuck in my prison of a nearly grown woman."

"You were 13," Cor said, realizing how silly it sounded when it came out of his mouth. Aravis turned to him and he could tell she was trying to look angry. The moon shone down on her raven black hair and made her face glow with a blue light. Cor couldn't think of anything that was more beautiful than she was right now.

"You were considered a grown woman at 16," she said simply, her gaze softening before she turned to look at the fireflies again. Cor smiled and stood up. He turned around to face her and held out a hand.

"You're not in Caloreman anymore and in Archenland it is ladylike to chase fireflies. They wouldn't be an archenlander if they didn't," he said, looking into her surprised but happy eyes. She timidly took his hand and he helped her to her feet. He led her silently to the middle of the group of fireflies and stood very still. He held a finger to his lips and Aravis watched him. He slowly moved his hand out towards a firefly and snatched at it. The firefly was too quick and dodged out of the way of his hand. He ran after it snatching wildly at the air trying to catch it. Aravis laughed at his demise.

"Wow, you're so good at catching fireflies," she said sarcastically. Cor stopped and looked at her, gasping for breath.

"If it's so easy you try it," he said, heaving heavily.

"Fine," Aravis said shortly and grabbed at a firefly. The light disappeared into her hand and when she opened it up it flew out, glad to be free of its brief prison. Cor stared at her with his mouth open.

"That's a new way of catching them, maybe they'll fly into your mouth," she said as she pushed up on his chin and closed his mouth. Cor straightened his clothes and rose to his full height.

"You just got lucky, I'll get one next time," he said, and began his wild chase again. Aravis smiled and began jumping around, trying to catch another firefly to prove Cor wrong.

"Aravis," Cor said after a few minutes. Aravis turned towards him and saw him standing there looking at her, no longer trying to catch a firefly. "I love you."

"I love you to Cor, you're like a brother to me," Aravis said as she hugged him. Cor unwrapped her arms from around his waist and held her hands in his. He looked into her eyes and Aravis saw something that she had been seeing for awhile, but never knew what it was until now. It was pure love, the kind of love that somebody has when they will do anything for you and they want to spend the rest of their life with you.

"No, I love you," he said quietly. Aravis looked up at him, searching for words to say. In Caloreman it had always been "Be my wife" "We will have great fame" "Make me some lunch", but here with Cor, it was love.

"I love you to Cor," she said, her voice barely able to form the words, but she meant it with all her heart and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Cor, no, with Shasta. "I love you Shasta," she said, a little more loudly this time. Cor looked at her and smiled. He leaned down a planted a soft kiss on her lips. When they pulled away, Aravis wrapped her arms around him again and rested her head on his shoulder. Cor wrapped his arms around her waist and they rocked back and forth to the song of the crickets and the fireflies danced around their heads. Cor didn't want to move and he didn't want it to end, he wanted to stay right here with his ladylike firefly catcher.


End file.
